


Being a Reader

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in high school. Please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Reader

\------------------

 

I have been amidst the stars themselves and piloted ships untold.

I've traveled the myriad galaxies in lieu of growing old.

I have been a soldier and a saint and explored the seven seas.

I've faced more strange dimensions than you will ever dream.

I have been a knight of valor and cast a thousand spells.

I've fought with sword and sorcery thru all the nether hells.

I have been a sworn enemy of thousands and love a million friends.

I've thanked untold deities that these dreams are without end.

I have been to every time and place that authors give to us -

For one world of imagination will never be enough.


End file.
